metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of cameos and crossovers
Maybe we should have a subsection for possible cameos to put games like Castlevania, M&L, and SMB3 into. There are some more games that use the spin with the star thing like NSMBW and I think Galaxy. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Why is it that everytime a Metroid game is referenced in other media, it is referred to as having numbered "levels" when the original Metroid was the first game that went away from the standard level concept, even allowing sequence breaking? Is this an intended in-joke or just ignorance? =P Edgewalker_001 18:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Just probably ignorance.TheEpicRobloxian 19:29, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I noticed too. Every TV/film reference seem to go out of their way to make it look like they've never played the game. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:47, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. Why the hell would you die when you rolled into Morph Ball in a Chozo Statue? You're supposed to. Also, letting a patient in a coma hear sounds from Hunters? What the hell were they thinking? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 21:18, January 14, 2010 (UTC) RBX, they are separate releases. Why are you being so insistant on merging these? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:45, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, they are, but it just seems... odd to do it. I think the same thing applies to having a page for Metroid II Deluxe when it wasn't even released. We have a full section for that on the original page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:49, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I think that one is a bit weird too, but mostly for the lack of references. I know this one is sort of different, but it is sort of unique and there aren't any other games that this type of situation occurred with so there is no precedent and it is a scenario that isn't likely to occur again. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:30, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Alright then. But I'll do something about that Metroid II Deluxe page. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:31, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it does appear in-game. The replaced event provides the Power Grip. It says it in the text. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:03, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Possible Reference Say, I noticed that the first achievement shown in this video of the game Singularity seems to a reference to the Metroid series. Based on other comments, I'm not the only one. Dark Ridley 04:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bj4G-rUOCh0&playnext_from=TL&videos=TrW3ZdG2zgU&feature=sub ''Phantasy Star 0'' cameo IIRC, the arm cannon was JP version only. Or did someone find a way around this? Great Mara 01:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Meet the Robinsons Recently I was forced to go to someone's birthday party, and he had Meet the Robinsons for Wii. I noticed Wilbur is wearing a very Screw Attack-like symbol on his shirt. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 12:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) DKCR That goofy Parasite/Leviathan thing ought to go. It doesn't look like either and there are tons of fossils on that stage. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 22:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Dead or Alive: Dimensions :The interview doesn't "disprove rumors". It says "how you can unlock Samus Aran?" "This time she's not playable" refers to the fact that she isn't playable on the show floor. MDb was just jumpy. The way they ended the text pretty much confirms it. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 00:02, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That's why the developers either need to learn at least a little bit of English or the interviewers need to do better at translating. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 00:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, do you want to make an article on the game because of that, if it follows the policy? Just so I know in advance to possibly prevent another of my outbursts. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 01:23, January 26, 2011 (UTC) ^ --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:41, February 9, 2011 (UTC) It says she'll be an unlockable stage feature, not an unlockable character. Dazuro 23:47, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Damn! --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy''X]] (Talk • • UN) 23:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :Could you please enter a new section next time, ChozoBoy? I thought you were all talking about Donkey Kong. We don't need an article for Dead or Alive: Dimensions, although then again, we have one for Brawl...[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:02, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Ninja Gaiden: Dragon Sword i dont know how you guys want me to add this but i found it in the game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIG2qObnfbw Blaze of Fire 12:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Starbound I am very unassertive, so I'll leave this here.